Fall
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Song-fic. Dean-centric. Song is by Clay Walker. Dean's barely holding it together ever since his dad died. He doesn't want Sam to see him crying but, everybody needs some shoulder to cry on. And whose always there? Sammy. Non-Wincest
1. Fall

**I was listening to this song and I was like, 'This is the perfect song for Sam and Dean. Well, Dean anyway. This story has more Dean in it than Sammy. So I guess it's sorta Dean-centric. Anyway, need reviews. Please tell me if you hate it, love it. I'm always up for hearing ways to improve my songfics.**

Dean went to the bathroom and started to cry. His dad's death was finally getting to him. It was only one month ago that his dad died. Sam couldn't know that he was crying. He's the strong one. He doesn't cry. Especially in front of Sammy. He sniffled and wiped his tear-stained cheeks.

_**Oh, look there, you go again, puttin' on that smile again**_

_**Even though I know you've had a bad day**_

_**Doin' this and doin' that, always puttin' yourself last**_

_**A whole lotta give and not enough take**_

_**But you can only be strong so long before you break**_

He walked out of the bathroom and to his baby, a '67 chevy Impala. Sam was in the front seat his nose in a book, as usual. Dean sighed and pulled out of the parking lot and looked over at Sam every once in a while. He smiled and wiped away another stray tear. His dad was dead. And he was never coming back. Just when he was beginning to become close to Sam and Dean.

_**So fall, go on and fall apart**_

_**And fall into these arms of mine, I'll catch you**_

_**Every time you fall, go on and lose it all**_

_**Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear**_

_**I'm right here, baby fall**_

Sam sat at the laptop playing with a pen as Dean sighed and sat on the bed just staring at a picture in his hands. He smiled and chuckled. He looked over at Sam and back at the picture. Okay, so maybe he wasn't such a tough guy. And yeah it was crap. But, he couldn't let Sam know that. No. He had to be strong in front of Sam.

_**Forget about the world tonight, all that's wrong and all that's right**_

_**Lay your head on my shoulder and let it fade away**_

_**And if you wanna let go, baby it's okay**_

Sam sighed and rolled over in his sleep. Dean wasn't have that much luck. He stared at the clock. 4:30 am. He couldn't sleep. He rolled over on his side and stared at his younger brother on the other bed. He sighed and stood up. Opening the door he creeped out and leaned against the outside wall and slid down to the ground.

_**So fall, go on and fall apart**_

_**And fall into these arms of mine, I'll catch you**_

_**Every time you fall, go on and lose it all**_

_**Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear**_

_**I'm right here, baby fall**_

"I don't know how to protect Sammy, dad. How am I supposed to carry that secret around?", Dean said quietly as the tears fell freely down his cheeks. If Sam knew--. No, he would never see him cry. Sam woke up and looked out the window to see Dean. He ran outside and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean didn't push him away. But, he did wrap his arms around Sam's back and sob.

_**Hold on, hold on**_

_**Hold on to me**_

"You know, before dad died, I felt it was my responsibility to watch out for you. Not you watch out for me.", Dean said smiling. Sam smiled back at him. "Your my big brother. Whatever weight your carrying I'll help.", Sam said. Dean sighed and finished his beer and laid down on his bed.

"Get some rest Sammy.", Dean said turning out the light.

_**Fall, go on and fall apart**_

_**And fall into these arms of mine and I'll catch you**_

_**Every time you fall, go on and lose it all**_

_**Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear**_

_**I'm right here, baby fall**_

Dean sighed and looked at Sam. "Yeah. It's my job to protect you. Whatever it takes, I'm going to protect you.", he said as he smiled. He sighed and turned out Sammy's light and got into bed turning out his own. He looked at the ceiling and smiled. He rolled over and fell asleep.

**Well, that's the last of the chapter. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah, song's not mine, blah blah blah. And there's my disclaimer. So leave me a review and tell me what you think please. **


	2. Settle For A Slowdown

Cassie stepped out the door of the hotel room. "Dean, get some help. I mean it. You hunting ghosts? There's no such thing.", she said as she got into her car. Dean tried to stop her but nothing was working. "You are nuts.", she said as he ran out to her car. Dean leaned in halfway into her window.

"I'm not nuts Cassie. It's the truth.", Dean said as rain began to pour. Cassie scoffed and drove off. Dean shrugged and watched the tail-lights disappear out of the fog. He sighed as he shivered. "Great.I told her the truth and now she's gone.", Dean said. He sighed and kicked a rock as he put his hands in his pockets.

__

**I must look just like a fool**

**Here in the middle of the road**

**Standin' there in your rearview**

**And gettin' soaked to the bone**

**This land is flat as it is mean**

**A man can see for a hundred miles**

**So I'm praying I might see**

**The glow of a brake light**

Cassie watched Dean out of the rear-view mirror. She sighed and continued driving. Dean turned around and walked back inside the room. He slammed the door and walked to his room punching the wall. Cassie was being difficult. Of course, she was always hard-headed.

__

**But your wheels just turn down the road ahead**

**If it hurts at all you ain't shown it yet**

**I keep a lookin' for the slightest sign**

**That you might miss what you left behind**

**I know there's nothing stopping you now**

**But I'd settle for a slowdown**

Dean sighed as he drove. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cassie standing on the side of the road.He was leaving town with his dad. His dad following behind him. He couldn't believe that Cassie had broken up with him. He was on his way to Los Angeles to investigate a poltergeist.

__

**I held on longer than I should**

**Believing you might change your mind**

**And those bright lights of Hollywood**

**Would fade in time**

Dean waited outside the building as his dad ran into the building. Dean leaned his head back on the seat and fell asleep. _Dean groaned as he looked at the woman in front of him. Cassie and him, they were in love. Deeply. Dean panted as Cassie kissed Dean's lips and laid down. "Dean.", she whispered as she fell asleep._

**But your wheels just turn down the road ahead**

**If it hurts at all you ain't shown it yet**

**I keep a lookin' for the slightest sign**

**That you might miss what you left behind**

**I know there's nothing stopping you now**

But I'd settle for a slowdown_Dean kissed her lightly on the lips as he went lower. She gasped. "Cassie.", he breathed out as he kissed her lips again and wrapped his arms around the small of her back._

_"Outside of Los Angeles.", John said._

_**But your wheels just turn down the road ahead**_

**_If it hurts at all you ain't shown it yet_**

**_Your just a tiny dot on that horizon line_**

_**Come on tap those brakes baby just one time**_

Dean sighed. It wasn't that easy to get over a woman, especially a woman that was a hard-headed, ass-kicking chick that had Dean on his knees every single morning. Maybe if he called her. Maybe... nah... she wouldn't want to hear from him. And besides, even if she did, she wouldn't want to hear his voice.I know there's nothing stopping you now

**_I'm not asking you to turn back around_**

**_I'd settle for a slowdown_**

**_Come on just slowdown_**

_**I'd settle for a slowdown**_

"Great job Dean, you really screwed up this one.", Dean said.


End file.
